


In Our Own Way

by Dark_Tea



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Survivor Michael Myers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tea/pseuds/Dark_Tea
Summary: Michael and Jake had a relationship beyond trials, but it was animalistic and purely emotionless. When Michael goes missing from trials, a new Survivor is swallowed into the fog, claiming to be named Audrey.(Not Original character)(There's no actual non-con, just mentions of it, but I wanted to add the warning because I know I filter the warning out because I don't want to read non-con and some don't want to see even mentions of it.)
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	1. One

_"Hey..."_

_"Wake up."_

Michael's eyes slowly opened, but a figure loomed above him, and he quickly managed to scurry away into a seated position. Some kind of instinct kicked in. It was a feeling he wasn't familiar with. Fear. 

Michael reached and grabbed the nearest blunt object near him, which happened to be a stick. He braced it in his hand and finally focused at the figure in front of him. He found the stick gently falling from his hand as he looked up to see a very familiar face.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to freak you out."

Jake Park crouched a decent distance away from him and bit his lip, which he did frequently.

"Jake?" Michael barely managed the word. He wasn't used to speaking, let alone wanting to, but his surprise got the best of him.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Uh… yeah. How did you know that?"

Michael didn't speak, and Jake offered a hand, "C'mon. It's not safe here. He could be stalking. Let's get to the campfire."

Michael could barely process what was going on, but took Jake's hand. Upon standing, he was shorter, but still taller than Jake. Michael looked down to find he was wearing a button down blue shirt and dark jeans. He reached to his face and suddenly realized his mask was gone.

He quickly turned around and strained to look around at the dark ground. Nowhere was his white mask. He covered his blind eye and Jake spoke, "Did you lose something? Hurry, we should leave."

Michael shook his head and followed Jake towards the warm glow of the campfire. Most were asleep. Bill was seemingly the only one awake. He leaned against a large log and relaxed as he saw Jake and Michael.

"You can relax, Bill. You should sleep, there's only so much time we get."

Bill chuckled lightly and flicked his cigarette, "It's the nerves, kid. Someone should always be awake to keep guard."

Michael had seen Bill to be a very noble person. Often, Bill would sacrifice himself to save others. Michael had seen it first hand many times, though, this shined a new light on the veterans real nobility.

"It's fine, old man. Seriously, try and sleep."

Bill tossed his cigarette and coughed, "Shut up, Franc– Jake." Bill rubbed his arms at his own fluke and looked away, "Yeah. Alright." He begrudgingly stood and left the light of the fire, towards the others sleeping.

Jake led Michael to a log and sat down with a huff, "This is the campfire. This is the only place of safety we get during the night." He looked up at Michael, who was still standing, "Are you okay?"

Michael nodded and gently sat down next to him, perhaps a little too close, because Jake moved over to put room between them.

Jake looked as if he wanted to speak, but didn't. The only sound was the light crackle of the fire, and Michael didn't know how long they sat before Jake finally spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Michael had been lost in his thoughts, but nodded.

"Are you mute? I heard you talk, but…"

Michael hadn't thought about it, but he'd always been quiet, " No... Never found a need for long conversation."

Jake seemed surprised to hear a response and nodded, "I get it. Hey, uh, what's your name? I never got to ask."

Michael hesitated, he didn't think it was a good idea to reveal his real name, so he quickly jumped to his middle name, "Audry."

Jake smiled slightly, "Girly name. If it makes you feel better, Ash's full name is Ashley."

Michael gently smiled. He'd never had any kind of banter with Jake. Most of their interactions were only intimate in other ways. Never had Jake ever made casual conversation, but that was understandable.

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" This was a sudden outburst that caught Michael by surprise.

He was caught off guard and quickly looked down, trying to think of some kind of excuse.

After a moment, he spoke, "It repeated in my head for a long time before I woke up." It technically wasn't a lie. Before this whole ordeal, Jake's name and face constantly raced through Michael's mind. Jake was his obsession, that's what the others called it. Michael didn't have the mind to care or disagree, but he realized they were right in that moment.

"Huh? Was it the thing that put you here? We call it the entity. It's what runs this hell… that's weird… Then again, everything about this place is weird…"

Jake cracked his neck and sighed, "I'm exhausted. Want me to show you where we sleep?” Michael nodded and followed Jake towards the rest who slept.


	2. Two

Michael slowly got used to the daily schedule. Things happened quickly, and so far, no one had recognized him. This filled him with relief, but also a lingering sense of dread. Feelings were exhausting, and he'd never felt them until then. He didn't know how to process them. 

Michael had stayed near Jake. Jake was really the only one he knew, but they were bound to get separated at some point.

While Jake was gone on trial, Michael found himself around Bill and David. David was only slightly shorter than him, and that seemed to get on the man's nerves, but other than that, he was a good guy.

Bill was another story. He didn't speak about his past much, but occasionally mis-spoke. He'd called David Francis a few times, and called Meg, Zoey, occasionally. He also spoke of someone called Louis. Whoever those people were, they meant a lot to the grizzled veteran. Any time he mentioned one of them, he quickly changed the conversation, seemingly embarrassed.

Michael didn't speak much around the two, but enjoyed their company. They had a few chuckles and David told stories while Bill scoffed and told one in return. It was a rather peaceful way to pass the time. At some point, Jake joined them, and they spoke until the night gently swallowed the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of fast pace, and was meant to be shorted, but I got a little carried away.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW MENTIONS OF NON-CON/RAPE (I'll add a warning at the spot too.)

Michael had little trouble sleeping in a sleeping bag, however, dreams were a different thing. His past sins began to haunt his dreams. Every moment he was asleep, he was haunted in blood 

He felt a new emotion, regret. It was something he was just recently getting familiar with, but it was debilitating. Even when he was awake, he'd look at Jake and feel a pierce in his chest as though he was stabbed. Michael firmly believed he deserved it. His actions were unforgivable. His guilt was obvious to Jake. The man frequently asked if Michael was okay.

At some point, Jake pulled him aside and sat him down, "Audry, I need you to tell me what's wrong."

When he was met with silence, he sighed, "Please. I can't see you continue like this, Audry."

Michael closed his eyes, "I've done bad things."

Jake frowned in sympathy and grabbed Michael's arm, "You can't have done something so bad that you deserve to hate yourself like this. You're practically killing yourself."

Michael didn't look him in the eyes and stared at the dark dirt, "I deserve it, Jake. Don't worry about me."

Jake grit his teeth, "I won't stop worrying, Audry. Please, I need you to talk to me, help me understand what you did to deserve torture. You're not a bad person, I know that."

Michael grit his teeth and raised his voice for the first time since he'd arrive, "How would you know? You don't know what I've done, the people I've hurt. I deserve a punishment worse than Death, Jake…," he lowered his voice to an empty whisper, "I guess that's why I'm here. To feel it."

Michael had grabbed Jake's collar and suddenly released as he realized he had it, "I'm sorry."

Jake's heart raced, Audrey's outburst reminded him of Michael, and he closed his eyes. He remembered a moment a long time ago, something he barely thought until that point.

"You know my name, let me know yours."

"..."

"C'mon. At least tell me that before you kiss me."

"... Michael… Michael Audry Myers."

These were the only three words Michael ever said to him. Jake squinted at Audry, an epitome suddenly coming upon him. He began to shake and he clutched his hand into a fist. 

"M... Michael?"

Michael froze. He'd been clutching his head, but slowly looked towards Jake, only lightly moving his hands. He didn't speak and was still recoiled in surprise.

"That's why you… you've been gone… Why… Why are you here?"

Michael was still frozen and slowly felt his heart race.

Jake slowly collapsed to the ground and rubbed his face. He tried to gather himself. He spoke very quickly, "Sit down."

Michael didn't hesitate to listen, he didn't know what else to do. There was a long silence. The echos of laughs from the camp bounced back towards the two as they sat in silence.

Jake finally spoke, "Why… why didn't you say something?"

Michael looked down, "I… Didn't think you'd take it well."

Jake covered his face, "God, you were right. How did I let any of that happen? With a killer? I should've…"

Michael looked down, "I'm sorry. Not that it fixes anything… Now I can… feel… I am sorry."

**Trigger Warning (Mentioning/Implied Non-Con)**

Jake lowered his hands to his sides and looked towards Michael, "I… You didn't know what you were doing. But, I did. I knew what I was doing. I understood the morals, I understood you and still…"

A light blush covered Jake's face and he closed his eyes, "You're not the same. The other Michael…"

"I didn't feel. I didn't feel anything except for… fascination… curiosity… and pleasure… occasionally anger… I used you, and I'm sorry…"

Jake nodded and inhaled deeply, "I'm not mad… more so upset with myself. I did as much as you did… I'm a conscious and consenting adult… I'm just as much to blame, if not more."

Michael didn't hesitate to respond, "Are you crazy? Don't you remember how I harassed you every moment I saw you? Even if you hadn't consented, I… he would've pressed on. The only thing you did was make the reality easier for yourself. I can't excuse my actions."

Jake looked down, "But now you get it. You're not an emotionless monster anymore. I don't know why the entity put you here, maybe as a cruel trick, maybe to stop our interactions… I don't know, but we need to keep this a secret. Nobody else can know you're Michael."

**END of TW (there is sex mentioned next, but not in such a way)**

Michael nodded, "Okay."

Jake sighed and looked over towards the camp, "Maybe this can be a good thing. Fuck the entity, right?"

Jake was definitely upset still, but he tried not to let himself be bothered. He knew that getting angry and fighting would only make things worse.

Michael chuckled, "Sure, Jake. Fuck the entity."

Jake smiled, "You're much more talkative."

Michael huffed lightly and leaned back, "Because I can think about anything other than murder and sex. When you're a killer, nothing matters except for killing, and the occasional pastime. Though, usually it's like obsessing over fingers and hanging pictures on your wall and not... You know."

Jake nodded, "I get it. Michael, I know you've done bad things, but you're not the same person anymore. I don't know how long you'll be here, but don't kill yourself over anything… You have a brain now," he chuckled lightly, "as far as I care, you're not the same person."

Michael sighed and allowed himself to lay back on the ground. He wished he could think the same, but he still felt he was responsible for everything he'd done to hurt them. He stared up to see a dark sky with stars dotting it. He hadn't seen it until now, a new thing he'd discovered since gaining a consciousness.

He was slightly surprised when Jake laid next to him, just closer than usual, though he didn't complain.

There was an understood silence between them. At some point, Jake had curled up next to Michael, and the warmth was enough to put them both to sleep.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know how Michael got the scar over his eye of if it's a thing he actually has in canon, but now it is soooo, enjoy.

"Wait, have you always had a blind eye?"

Michael was slightly groggy, but nodded, "For uh… I think four or five years now. Back when we weren't here, Lori cut me in a scramble."

Jake nodded and reached up, but pulled his hand back, "That's why there's a scar…"

Michael nodded, "You can touch it, it doesn't hurt."

Jake had rarely seen Michael without his mask, but now he could see the very obvious scar. Jake gently reached up and ran a finger over the large scar running down Michael eyebrow to chin. They sat across from each other, and Michael dared not to move as Jake gently touched his face.

"Why me and not Lori?"

Michael raised an eyebrow at the question, "What?"

Jake moved his hand and looked at Michael, "I mean… I thought Lori was who you were obsessed with."

Michael looked away, "No… she was a baby when I first started killing. When I learned she was adopted and found her… it was a need for someone who could understand me, even kill with me, but she didn't inherit the same murderous intent I did. She had a good family, a good upbringing. She tried to kill me. So I tried to kill her… It all felt like a game at the time… I chose you over her simply because you were the first survivor I saw. I thought you were the only one. When I found out you weren't, I still chose you. You weren't scared, that made you fun to… I guess play with. Chasing you became my favorite pastime."

Jake sighed, "At least it was me over someone else," his eyes drifted over to the camp, which was busy, "I couldn't bear to think about someone else dealing with that. I could handle it, but half of them would've buckled under the pressure…"

"Nobody deserves what I did, Jake. You sure as hell didn't."

Jake shook his head, "I didn't deserve it, but I could handle it."

Michael looked away, "Can we talk about something else?"

Jake looked over and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a long time until someone approached. It was Meg, and she smiled as she saw them, "Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but I left my medkit over here."

Jake blushed, but Michael just looked over towards the medkit leaned against the tree, only just realizing it was there. He grabbed it and handed it to Meg, "Didn't notice it until now, here."

Meg raised an eyebrow and looked at Jake, "Jake, he talks? You really are working miracles over here, huh? But, uh, everyone's a little worried. Not that I told you that, but Bill and David are kinda concerned and Dwight is always anxious, so… Yeah. Anyways, thanks Audrey."

As Meg left, Jake crossed his arms, "Why's she always in my business."

Michael looked at him, "She just needed her medkit…"

Jake shook his head, "Nah. She put it there while we were sleeping. She needed an excuse to come over here."

Michael shrugged, "So?"

Before the conversation got very far, Michael tensed as he saw a very familiar face at the campfire, and they locked eyes. Lori. She was the only person who could possibly recognize him because he looked exactly like he did when they first met, when she gave him the scar on his face. He heard Jake talking, but didn't process a single word the man said, he only sat in shock staring at his sister.

He saw her face go from confusion to shock. She quickly blinked her eyes as if he would go away. Michael's heart raced and he clutched his hand into a fist.

When Jake finally noticed he stood and motioned to Lori. A quick motion to stay quiet and she looked at him in shock. He ran his fingers over his lips again, and spoke ever so quietly, "Zip it." He was lucky Lori was the only one who saw him.

Lori looked at Michael again, and back to Jake. She slowly stood and walked towards them. Michael felt all color drain from his face as she got closer, but he could see the fear in hers.

In fact, she approached Jake first and barely managed to speak, "What the fuck is going on? I swear to God, Jake."

Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the trees they'd been talking behind. It was enough cover to have a private conversation.

Lori visibly tensed as she finally got close enough to Michael to see his face.

Jake grabbed her attention before she could speak, "Lori, he's not the Michael you knew. Trust me. He's… human, he had emotions, regret, Lori he's… not the same. He's not here to hurt anyone."

Lori gripped her hand into a fist, anger welling on her face, "Do you even know what he's done?"

Jake grabbed her arm and spoke quietly, "Yes, Lori, and I'm telling you he had no control at the time. He didn't have a consciousness. He just wanted to kill, but that Michael and this one are very different. He hasn't killed anyone, he hasn't done a single thing to show violence."

Lori was on the brink of tears, "Jake, why is he here? I can't…"

Jake slowly pulled her down and sat in front of her, "Breathe, Lori. I know Michael did a lot of bad things, but this isn't that Michael. Think of it like a different person wearing Michael's face. It's not the same person."

Michael felt guilt pile onto his shoulders the more he looked at Lori. He tried to avoid eye contact and focused on Jake.

"Have you known the whole time? I've been hearing about him for weeks!"

Jake shook his head, "No! I learned yesterday, but I met him before I knew who he was. I can firmly promise you, he's more worried about people finding out than he is about anything else. If he'd been this person in the past, he wouldn't have done anything to you or anyone else."

Lori shook her head, "Jake, I can't deal with this. I…"

"I'm sorry."

Lori turned her head abruptly towards Michael, not expecting him to speak. She didn't speak, almost in shock and Michael spoke again.

"I am sorry. Even if you can't forgive me, I understand, but I'm so damn sorry." Michael grit his teeth, and his eyes began to water, "I shouldn't have been treating you so badly, but I don't… I've never felt anything but anger and hatred. Right now, I… I know I'm sorry. I can feel that now..."

Lori's body shook and she clutched her fist in anger.

"I know you're being honest, but I can't forgive you. I'm sorry. I'll keep this between the three of us, but I can't deal with this," she poke slowly and turned back and walked towards the campfire.

Michael felt sadness overwhelmed him, in his chest, it felt as though he'd been stabbed. His breathing suddenly picked up and he clutched his chest. He felt Jake comfort him, but the sadness didn't stop for a long time.


	5. Five

As night approached, Jake spoke, "I'm gonna grab some sleeping bags and we can sleep over here."

Michael nodded and Jake left to get the bags. Michael was left alone to his own thoughts, and closed his eyes. He heard the trees lightly rustle with the wind.

When Jake returned, Michael spoke, "Jake, can you promise me something?"

Jake laid down the sleeping bags, "Yeah, what is it?"

Michael's blue eyes connected with Jake's and he spoked, "If… if I get sent back… Don't let anything else happen between us. Please…"

Jake's stomach twisted in knots and he nodded, "I… I'll try."

"Don't… don't let yourself be alone with me, please. I…"

Jake reached out And held Michael's hand, "I won't let you down…"

Michael seemed much more relaxed after such interaction. Once they'd gotten comfortable, Jake moved over and pushed his sleeping bag close to Michael's. They faced each other while lying and Michael stared at Jake's brown pearl eyes. He spoke very softly, "C-Can I… can I kiss you?" His face blushed over and Jake's did as well.

Jake reached and pulled Michael's cheek so their lips met. It was nothing like any of their other kisses. It was soft and caring. There was no force or impatience. It was just he and Michael. It felt like nothing else mattered in the world, just the two curled together under the moonlight.


	6. Six

Time wasn't the same anymore. Every day, Michael lived as though he'd be pulled from his new world. Every time he could kiss Jake, he did. Any time he could help, he did, but he felt like he was an alarm clock, just ticking down as time passed. He heard the familiar whispers of the entity when he was alone, ones he got when he was a killer. The entity was calling him back to kill. He didn't know how long he'd have left, but he wanted to spend it as well as he could.

Michael tried not to talk to Lori often, but he really didn't know her. He'd stalked her for days, but he didn't know much about her other than what she did on a normal day. He wanted to get to know his sister with the time he had, but knew it would be overstepping.

Michael and Jake had found their way back to the campfire at some point, and Michael made it a point to try and talk. It was difficult for him, and surprised everyone, but he tried to open up.

"And so, the thing had me by the waist, but Louis, the kid shot me down. You didn't know him, but he was like Dwight, scared of his own shadow–"

Dwight interrupted, "Hey wait a minute–"

Bill grinned and Michael chuckled. Though, his own laughter didn't last long because he quickly got thoughts of the times he could verify Bill's claims. It seemed Dwight was scared of killers like Michael the most. He remembered bathing in the screams and suddenly his stomach hurt. He hated how he didn't have any good memories to look back at. He wrapped his arms around himself and quietly excused himself. He saw Lori's suspicious gaze and tried his best to ignore it.

Michael found himself wandering away from the camp and towards the area he and Jake often spoke. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. He could hear Dwight's screams and covered his ears to drown the sound, but it was in his head. He remembered grabbing Dwight by the throat and–

"Hey, hey, it's okay."

His eyes flew open as he heard Jake's voice. The man had an arm on Michael's shoulder and he immediately relaxed. He quickly grabbed Jake and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Jake I'm so scared."

Jake rubbed Michael's back and slowly pulled away, "Why? What's wrong?"

Jake slowly sat them down and Michael rubbed his eyes, "I can hear it, Jake. I hear it calling for me to come back. I don't want to go back, Jake. I can't do that anymore."

Jake took Michael's hand and looked at him, his eyes shone of sadness, "You're not going anywhere, okay? I'll stay with you, okay?"

Michael nodded, trying to believe Jake's words, but he knew he would be taken soon. Michael leaned forward and kissed Jake softly. He wanted to cherish Jake as long as he could. Jake gently wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and found himself on the taller's lap. Michael found his hands drifting under Jake's shirt to his hips and Jake smiled into the kiss. He pulled his face back and let their foreheads touch.

"I'm here for you, okay?"

Michael smiled and gently rubbed Jake's cheeks, finding the man's chin, "Thank you."


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Mentioned Non-Con (I'll add a warning)

Jake stretched his legs and yawned. It was late, and Michael had fallen asleep a while ago. Jake often had trouble with sleep. Of course, not as bad a Quentin, but it wasn't exactly easy. Jake needed to stretch his legs and do something. He needed to expel some energy. He walked away from Michael and away from the camp, deeper into the forest. He heard the call of the crows and smiled. They gave him relaxation. Animals always did.

Jake stopped walking as he heard a leaf crunch behind him. He froze and slowly turned his head. He expected to see Michael or even Dwight, but he saw Lori. He was incredibly confused and she approached him.

"Jake… Jake are you… Are you sleeping with my brother?"

Jake felt his cheeks turn a bright red and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh…"

Lori's eyes widened, "You are."

Jake shook his head, "No, I mean. Yes, but no. I…" Jake worried about her response to hearing that he had a sexual relationship with her brother while he was a psychopath.

"Not this one."

Lori's eyes widened, "What do you mean not this one?"

"I think you know what I'm saying, please don't make me say it," Jake's entire face was red, but he felt shame filter down his chest.

"You were… You were having sex with my brother while he was killing us in trials?!" She nearly screamed this and that caused Jake to freak out.

**TW Non-Con Start**

"I… Lori I didn't have much of a choice. I… I don't think I had a choice in it. If I had kept saying no, it would've been worse… But if I got something out of a killer other than being killed, I don't know if I could complain. He never killed me, hell, he barely even hooked me… I just was scared and needed a relationship like that…"

Lori shook her head and still looked bewildered, "Jake, you know that David is more than willing to–"

Jake interrupted, "I know. I... I'm horny. Is that a good enough excuse? I can't keep trying to explain this to you, Lori. It happened, and I know it was wrong. I did it even though I knew what I was doing and I knew it was wrong."

**TW End**

Lori looked away, "And that's why you two get along now, because something was going on before… When were you going to tell someone Jake?"

Jake shook his head, "I wasn't. You don't tell people those kinds of things. Those are the things you do and pray no one else finds out."

Lori looked confused, "But you just told me."

Jake rubbed his arms, "You deserved to know. You deserve to know what I do with your brother, even if you don't like him all that much."

"I mean, how could I? He's a psychopath!"

Jake shook his head, "You clearly haven't met this one, because he's not crazy. He's not violent, Lori. He hates knowing that you hate him."

Lori's face scrunched up, "I don't know how you can care about him."

Jake turned around, "He's not going to be here much longer. You're slowly losing the chance to know your real brother," with that, he walked off, leaving Lori in the dust.


	8. Eight

The next few days were tense. Michael could hear the voices stronger than ever. He knew his time was growing short. Finally, he knew that today was his last day. He heard a whisper and it told him. He knew it was his last day and he didn't know what to do. He and Jake had been spending a lot of time together, as long as they could, but it didn't feel like enough.

Michael listened intently to Bill and David argue, and tried to act somewhat normal, but as night approached, he felt the entity grow stronger around him. He didn't want to go back. 

As the night grew near, Michael grew more and more anxious, and Jake could tell. Jake ignored confused stares and clung to Michael like a lost puppy, showing affection in front of everyone at the camp. At one point, Jake had kissed him and that brought a bunch of whistles and hollars. Lori seemed confused and uncomfortable, but Jake nor Michael cared in the slightest.

“Hell yeah, ya’ll out here getting it! Why aren’t we living like that?” Nea spoke loudly and grinned.

“We only need so many people making out, Nea.”

Nea and Claudette began to argue before Michael interrupted them, “Hey, can I say something?”

This got everyone’s attention, as he spoke sparingly

“I was really… lost when I found myself here, but… you guys make this place… you all make it easier for me… Thank you…”

“Aww that was so sweet, Audrey!”

Many spoke words of praise, but Jake knew the reality of what he was saying. It was a goodbye. It was the only way he could say it without saying it. Lori looked down and Jake leaned into Michael. Only the three knew what the spoken words really meant.


	9. Nine

It was late in the night when Lori approached Michael and Jake. When she walked through the brushes and trees, she saw a glimpse of Jake and Michael, smiling sadly at each other. Michael rubbed his arms and spoke, "I hope I get to come back or even see you again."

Jake felt tears prick at his eyes, "Y-yeah. Me too…"

Lori felt as though she should remain hidden until the moment had passed. After a few minutes, she looked to see Jake lying his head on Michael's chest. She decided that was the best moment.

Jake's head turned abruptly, as if he could sense a disturbance. With the movement, Michael also turned his head and the two stared at Lori in shock.

Lori rubbed her arms, "You're leaving aren't you?"

Michael nodded and looked down. There was a thick silence that held heavy until Lori spoke again.

"I forgive you. I don't forgive Michael… But I forgive you…" She looked away and sighed, "I'm sorry I couldn't say that sooner, and I'm sorry I didn't get to know you… You're someone I'd consider family if I had the chance to really meet you, but what you said at the camp… I know you're not Michael Myers. You're what he would've been, what he could've been if he had a soul in his body…"

A tear ran down Michael's cheek and he quickly wiped it away and looked away from Lori, "Thank you… God, thank you."

Tears streamed down the man's cheek, and Jake went to comfort him, but he was suddenly pushed back away from Michael. The entity's claws grew and dragged him under the ground in a split second, where he knew Michael would never return.

Jake rushed forward and his hand touched the ground where Michael had left. Tears quickly streamed down his face and Lori approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you didn't get enough time with him…"

Jake shook his head, "Why? Why me? Why does this hell torture me?" He slammed his fist against the dirt.

Lori sat next to him and rubbed his back, "I'm sorry, Jake."

Jake turned to her, his chest shook and his hands were balled into fists, "Do you think we'll see him again?"

Lori closed her eyes, "I don't know, and I'm sorry."

The rest of the night, Lori stayed with Jake, but she couldn't help him with his broken heart. She could only show empathy for him.


	10. Ten

The days weren't the same with Michael gone. No one at the camp knew what happened to him. Only Jake and Lori. Both agreed to keep it a secret, but you could see the sadness on Jake's face when anyone even said anything about Michael.

"What happened to Audrey?"

"Did someone take him?"

"I bet the entity is behind this, to scare us."

He grit his teeth and let his nails dig into his palms. He couldn't listen to them talk about Michael, even in the query, but what hurt the most was that he heard from Meg that Michael was back in matches as a killer. She talked about how easy it was to win, and how she'd only got hooked once.

Jake excused himself and trudged to the spot he last saw Michael, their spot. He leaned against the tree that Michael had leaned against and stared up at the sky. He wished he was gone from this place. He couldn't take the pain anymore.

He knew Lori had sat down next to him, and he turned away from her.

"He's back… does that not make you happy?"

Jake closed his eyes, "No… no, I wish he was dead or gone. I can't see him kill anymore. I can't… I can't go through this. I want it to end."

"But didn't he and you–"

Jake turned to Lori, "Have a senseless relationship with no emotions and just angry sex? Yeah. Thanks for reminding me… I promised him that I wouldn't let that happen. I don't want it to happen anymore. I can't see him like that. Emotionless and evil…"

Lori placed a hand on Jake's leg, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I spoke."

Jake shook his head, "It's okay… just promise me that you'll remind me about him. If you ever see me go back or even suspect that I'm alone in a match with him, please, please find me. Remind me of Audrey. Get me away from him."

Lori nodded, "I promise."


	11. Eleven

It was a few days later when Jake was pulled into another trial. Every time he prayed that it wasn't Michael, and until then, he'd gotten lucky. However, when he saw the white mask, he nearly fell down. He could barely move his legs as he saw Michael walk past him towards a generator.

Jake darted as far away from where he saw Michael as he could. His chest ached and he sat down behind a tree. He heard a scream and let out a sigh. He didn't want to even get close to Michael.

Jake peeked around and saw Dwight working on a generator. He slowly approached the man and spoke quietly, "Dwight."

Dwight jumped and turned to see Jake, "Holy crap, don't scare me like that."

Jake smiled weakly and started helping him repair the generator. They both turned their heads as they heard Meg scream. She was on the ground. Dwight looked at him, expecting him to get her off the hook when she got there. Jake tried not to look upset and spoke, "Can you go for the save, Dwight?"

Dwight's eyes widened, "Me? Don't you usually–"

Jake looked over and slowly smiled, "For me?"

Dwight blushed and nodded, "Fine, but you owe me."

Jake continued to work on the generator. He heard Meg scream and hoped Dwight could get her before Michael got him.

Jake gasped as a hand grabbed him from behind. He hadn't been paying enough attention to notice Michael right behind him.


	12. Twelve

Michael's grip was weak, and there was a squeeze in his chest at the view of Jake. He couldn't understand why. It wasn't the usual crave he usually got.

Jake stared up at him with some kind of look on his face. Michael didn't understand why this… sorrow seemed to cross Jake's face.

Michael heard a yell and Jake quickly ran from his weak grasp. As Jake ran, Michael's face twisted into confusion.

_Why are you running from me?_

_Don't run from me._

_Why?_

_Why?_

Michael grabbed his head and clutched his knife. He ignored the voice and followed the one who screamed.


	13. Thirteen

Jake ran until he nearly fell to the ground. His heart was pounding at the mere sight of Michael. He felt tears prick his eyes and he let out a low curse. He couldn't believe he was so hurt. He couldn't believe he was going to let Dwight run right into danger because he couldn't get over Michael.

Jake heard Dwight scream and immediately turned around. He couldn't let this get in the way. It was a trial, he needed to help his team. He needed to get his head back on track.

Jake found Meg working on a generator and quickly helped her. He tried to think if he'd seen a fourth person, but so far he didn't know.

"I think David will distract Michael. Should I go and unhook him?"

Jake looked to Meg and shook his head. His whole body shivered and he tried to put his feelings behind him, "No, I'll get him… keep working, and here," he laid down a toolbox in front of her, "This might help. Stay safe."

Jake's mind pricked in fear as he approached Dwight. His hands visibly shook as he pulled Dwight down.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

Dwight nodded, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it."

Jake nodded and led Dwight to the generator they'd been working on earlier. They got to work and it quickly sparked to life.

"Three more." He heard Meg finish hers as he found Dwight. He hoped David was working.

Dwight grabbed his shoulder and groaned, and Jake winced, "Here, let me help."

Jake reached and gently let the entity heal Dwight. They were given this ability in trials. Slowly Dwight's wound began to knit together. Though, Jake froze as he saw a white mask through heavy corn.

"Dwight, run!"

Dwight didn't need to hear it twice before he began to run, Jake right behind him.

Michael was so close, Jake could almost hear him breathing. It was only so long before Jake knew he would get caught.

Jake quick vaulted the window to the small shack, but didn't make it halfway through before Michael caught his shoulder and pulled him back.

Jake felt his own breath catch in his throat as Michael pulled him over his squared shoulder. The grip wasn't as tight as it used to be. Almost like holding an antique or a large glass.

Jake's face paled as he realized where Michael was taking him. Step after step down to the basement made Jake's heart race faster and faster.

When Michael pushed him against the wood wall was when Jake came to his senses, "No, Michael, stop!"

Jake began to kick and struggle in the Killer's grasp. Michael only gripped tighter as Jake struggled, but he wasn't violent.

Michael lifted his mask until only his nose and lips were visible and slowly leaned in. Jake's heart jumped to his throat and he could barely move.

What Jake didn't expect was a gently press of lips to his neck. It wasn't violent or angry. There was little force and Jake felt tears well in his eyes. It reminded him of Michael. _His_ Michael.

Michael was visibly shaking, as if he was in pain. Jake saw something he didn't expect. A tear rolled down the Killer's cheek. Jake gently reached up and wiped the tear away with his thumb, "Is that you? Are you in there, Michael?"

Michael nodded and reached up. He pulled off his mask. Jake gently cupped the man's face and smiled, "I missed you. I love you."

**"I… I love y–you."**


	14. Fourteen: Epilogue

Some days were still hard, but knowing that _his_ Michael was still there, made Jake's life a little better.

Michael would sometimes appear in the forest, but without his knife and mask. He wasn't the same, but he wasn't a killer. On those days, Jake wouldn't even dare walk close to the campfire. Those many days he spent with Michael.

Today happened to be those days.

Jake was curled up on Michael's lap, head against the taller's chest, "I missed you. I missed you so much."

Michael gently ran his hands through Jake's hair and pressed a kiss to his head, " **Missed Y–You."**

Jake felt his heard skip a beat. They looked up at the stars, just like they did on that night. Jake looked up at Michael and his light blue eye and _smiled_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this ended fast. I didn't expect to finish it. Anyways, thank you guys for reading. I will be releasing a new fic very soon, so keep your eyes out. Also, follow me on Tumblr at hex-ruinmyday.


End file.
